Fallace
Chaotic Neutral Stout Halfling Rogue Lv 5 ' '''XP: ' '''Initiative: +4 AC 16 Hit Points '''37 '''Speed 25 ft. Hit Dice 5d6 Strength 8 (-1) Dexterity 18 (+4) Constitution 16 (+3) Intelligence 16 (+3) Wisdom 8 (-1) Charisma 9(-1) +1 Bonus to AC from Two Weapon Defence Attacks(Bonus +2). +1Cold Dagger +7 (range 30/120); 1d4+1+4 (Dagger returns on command) Dagger +6 (range 30/120); 1d4+4 Shortbow +6 (range 80/320); 1d6+4 Short Sword +6; 1d6+4 Dual Short Sword +6/+6; 1d6+4 / 1d6. Skills: (Skill Die: 1d6) Balance Tumble Gather Rumours Sneak Recall Lore (Folklore) Sense Motive Race: Stout Halfling Languages: Common, Halfling, Goblin, Elvish, Orcish Lucky: When you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll, ability check or saving throw, you can reroll that die and must take the new roll. Fearless: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Halfling Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature larger than small. Stout Resistance: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Class: Rogue - Acrobat Proficiencies: You are proficient with light and medium armour, simple weapons, hand crossbow, light crossbow, long sword, rapier, short sword, and thieves’ tools. Tumbling Strike: 'Once on your turn when you make a melee attack, you can give yourself advantage on that attack roll if you started your turn at least 20 feet away from your target. '''Acrobatic Mastery: '''When you make a Dex check to balance or to tumble, roll an extra d6 and add the number rolled to the check. '''Attack bonus: '+1 to attack rolls with weapons which you have proficiency, this increases as you level. '''Sneak Attack (3d6): Once per turn, if you do not have disadvantage, you can attempt a sneak attack. When you do so, the attack is made with disadvantage. If the attack hits it deals extra damage as on the rogue table. Distract: When a creature within 5ft of you that can see or hear you hits with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the damage to be halved. You can then take no action on your next turn. Uncanny Dodge: You have advantage on Dex saving throws. Background: Cook Guild Membership: You are a member of the chef’s guild and must pay 5gp per month in dues. The guild has some power in larger more affluent cities. Feats: Climb Shear Surfaces: Climbing doesn’t cost you extra feet of movement and you have advantages on strength checks to climb. Tumbling Movement: Opportunity attacks against you have disadvantage. Vault: Add 15ft to the length or 5ft to the height of any jump. Dual Wielding: When you fight with two melee weapons at the same time, one of them doesn’t need to be a light weapon, provided you are proficient with both weapons. Two Weapon Defence: When you are wielding two weapons and you are proficient with both, you have a +1 bonus to AC. Equipment Mundane Studded leather armor, 2x short swords, 5x daggers, short bow, traveler’s clothes with secret pockets, thieves’ tools, healer’s kit, mirror, belt pouch, masterwork cooking utensils, Magical +1 Cold Dagger, 1x potion of climbing.